Mobster
The Mobster '''is the Major Antagonist of Mini Walls,a good minor character in Murder Mystery and one of the two main antagonists (next to the train bandits) of Outlaws. He's the only antagonist so far that gets redeemed. Story ''Mini Walls''' The Mobster is seen just before the walls fall, smiling cunningly. He then appears in the tunnels killing KGWStudios. While monitoring his corpse, he is attacked by NinjaTurtle. He throws his sword at turtles chest, killing him before scaring Thomas away. Later, following the death of much of his team, he sneaks alongside the last member and kills NinjaTurtle once and for all before engaging in a brutal encounter with Thomas. Hooch Tbomas gains the upper hand, he is forced to sacrifice his sword to save pig and kill Mobstars team-mate. Mobster sadistically impalas Thomas before watching in amusement at his friends corpse. Pug then transforms to a God and attacks Monster who separately fights him until he is lifted by Pug. He is stretched and a troubling sound is made as his ribosomes are de-attached and his organs split in half as he is even more stretched before being thrown out of the Map and dying. '''Murder Mystery ' He reappears in Murder Mystery where he scares offf the Derp. He is positioned to believe he is the murderer, before a knife is thrown on his back, de-arranging his spine and causing him to collapse and die of blood loss. 'Outlaws ' The Mobster is a notorious criminal in the background of the video. The Mobster is briefly seen, mentally unstable he watches as the Outlaws fight desperately for the crown. He then explodes the track, in a frantic attempt to kill the outlaws and detailing the train. The outlaws decide to team up, where it is revealed there is a price on his head for the destruction of the bridge. Appearance The Mobster has green hair that falls over one green eye. He wears a lab coat with a large wound in the front and dried blood all over it. His teeth are yellowish and his skin is very pale. Personality The Mobster is confident and ruthless, but he's also observant and cunning and tactical. He appears to enjoy scaring people, he is extremely sneaky too, scaring of Turtle and random murder mystery players. He is extremely jovial and is mentally unstable, he displays a love for violence, aggression, mental and physical torture, as well as retraining a severe lack of empathy Trivia *Some people *cough*Hyper*cough* believed Mobster to be female before Thomas pointed out that if he was female he'd have Alex arms. *The Mobster may be an undead. *The Mobster throws his sword four times in Mini Walls - twice at Thomas and twice at Crazy Turtle. He kills with three of them. *He seems partially immune to the Death Field in Mini Walls, as he didn't disintegrate when thrown out. However he still fears it. *There is no specific reason for Mobster have blown the bridge in Outlaws, may in fact be the leader of the gang of bandits who assaulted the train that ran through it. Thus giving you the role of main antagonist of the animation. Something that would be one more reason to be a wanted. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Antagonists Category:Thomas Category:Undead Category:Redeemed Antagonists